PDO 09
Este es el noveno episodio de Pokemon Destinos Oscuros Amor roedor en el laberinto Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_rosa.png Mientras nuestros heroes, y el equipo.... *mira el guion* el equipo DarkNight, iban hacia el festival de exploradores, siento no ser tan entretenida como los anteriores episodios, pero es que alguien me robo el porn* D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png Lalalalala Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon2.png Cuanto falta cerdo? Archivo:Cara_de_Pignite.png Que te bajes de mi espalda TT-TT Archivo:Cara_de_Chingling.png Eh mirad! *señala una especie de cartel* Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Que sera? Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Talvez sea el cartel de bienvenida al festival Archivo:Dummy.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Podria ser Archivo:Cara_de_Dewott.png Nadie lo leera? ._. Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png Vooooooooooooy Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon2.png Que pone? Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png No se esta manchado con barro D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Chingling.png Pues lo limpias con la jodid* boca >8U Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon2.png Archivo:Cara_de_Pignite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Archivo:Cara_de_Dewott.png Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png ._____________________________________.U Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png Vale 8D *lo lameArchivo:Pikachu_lick_gif.gif* Aqui pone: ~Queridos exploradores Entrada al laberinto duo, solo se puede ir de dos en dos, o os matare >8D Atentamente, Banette~ Archivo:Cara_de_Pignite.png Creo que me hice caca .D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Que asco ._.U Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Dice que debemos atravesar el laberinto de dos en dos Archivo:Cara_de_Chingling.png Quien va conmigo!!!??? Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Yo mismo.. Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon2.png Yo voy con Camila Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png De acuerdo Archivo:Cara_de_Pignite.png Yo voy con esa especie de marmota Archivo:Cara_de_Dewott.png Vale cerdo TT-TT Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png Entonces, con quien voy yo? ._. Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Y yo? Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon2.png Pedazo de retrasados Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Bueno, asi estamos: Yo-Psy, Dulce-Camila, Cerdo-Marmota, Rapo-Ally Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_rosa.png Todos entraron al laberinto Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon2.png Hay 4 caminos, nosotras iremos por el primero Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon2.png *van por el primer camino* Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Al segundo Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Archivo:Cara_de_Chingling.png *van por el segundo camino* Archivo:Cara_de_Pignite.png Nos pedimos el tercero Archivo:Cara_de_Dewott.png Archivo:Cara_de_Pignite.png *van por el tercer camino* Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png Pues vamos por el cuarto no? Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Nah, cojete a mis mini patas, iremos volando Archivo:Awesome.png Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png? My dream, is to fly, over the rainbow, so highArchivo:La.gif? *se agarra a las patas de Ally* Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png *se va volando con Rapo* Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_rosa.png Mientras, las chicas Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon2.png Camila cuanto cres que queda? Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png No se, pero veo luz por hay Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_rosa.png En ese momento los chicos Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Odio andar tanto Archivo:Cara_de_Chingling.png Espera, porque no hice esto antes Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Hacer el que? Archivo:Cara_de_Chingling.png *usa teletransporte junto a KN hasta la salida* Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_rosa.png Quien mas queda? A si, los animales odiados (??? Archivo:Cara_de_Pignite.png Lucky estoy agotado Archivo:Cara_de_Dewott.png Yo tambien Petey, hey que es eso? *mira al cielo* Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Rapo que no me apretes tanto del pie D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png *le muerde el pie* Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Mierda ._. *caen hacia el laberinto* Archivo:Cara_de_Pignite.png No ha sido nada Lucky, he mira, la salida!! Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_rosa.png Todos menos Rapo y Ally llegaron a la salida Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon2.png Eh, un momento, donde estan los gilip*llas? ._.U Archivo:Cara_de_Pignite.png No lo se (que les den) Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Esperemos hasta que vengan, mirad hay una heladeria Archivo:Cara_de_Chingling.png Helados!!!!! 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_rosa.png Mientras tanto, la rata y la ardilla Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Mierda, por tu culpa hemos caido en este hoyo, no hay salida, y no puedo volar, porque me hice daño ¬_¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png Y que haremos? D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Esperar a que los demas venga, si vienen... Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_rosa.png Rapo y Ally estuvieron conversando toda la noche Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Ya es de noche, habra que dormir u.u Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png Buenas noches Ally Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Que duermas bien Rapo Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_rosa.png Mientras dormian Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png No puedo dormir, vendran a buscarnos los demas.... Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png *dormido* Ally....te...quiero... Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png *se sonroja* Oh....Rapo... Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_rosa.png Al dia siguiente Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png *se despierta* Aun no han venido? D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png No, pero.... Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_rosa.png Mientras, los demas que ya estaban cansados de esperar Archivo:Cara_de_Chingling.png Jodeeeer, se me acabo el helado D8< Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Donde estaran esos dos? Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Psy, podrias usar teletransporte y transportarnos donde estan ellos Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon2.png No se si sera buena idea... Archivo:Cara_de_Dewott.png Vamos, hazlo Archivo:Cara_de_Chingling.png *usa teletransporte con todos, hacia Ally y Rapo* Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png *besandose* Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon2.png Oh..my....god o-o Archivo:Cara_de_Chingling.png Archivo:Cara_de_Pignite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Dewott.png Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Archivo:Pokerface.png Archivo:Cara_de_Rapo.png Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Em.....eh..... ._. Archivo:Cara_de_Chingling.png Mejor salimos de aqui *usa teletransporte con todos hacia la salida* Archivo:Cara_de_Banette.png Bien, les estaba esperando exploradores >8D Archivo:Cara_de_Pignite.png Me hice caca otra vez ._.U Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_rosa.png Que pasara? En el siguiente episodio empezara el festival, pruebas, rivales, sex* (???) y mas, Rapo y Ally empezaran a salir? Archivo:Awesome.png? Psy dejara de gritar? Dulce hablara mas? Dejaran de maltratar al cerdo (ni de coña) Descubridlo en el proximo episdio Archivo:Cara_de_Emolga.png Te matare celebi, te matare.... >8D Continuara... Categoría:Episodios